<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282283">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, mild praise kink?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell the truth.” She hissed, her right hand reaching up to twist his nipple harshly.</p><p>“Ah—ah!” He canted his hips up again, but the hand now splayed across his lower abs pressed him down harshly.</p><p>“I—yes, mistress. I’m sorry, mistress.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first work, feel free to leave constructive crit :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She lowered herself slowly, the lips of her mostly untouched pussy stretching to swallow his cock. He dug his fingers into the bed, sheets twisting between them. His cock twitched inside her, clearly desperate to cum.</p><p>She hummed appreciatively and reached to pet his face.</p><p>“Good boy,” she praised, running her thumb across his cheekbone. She smiled as he nuzzled into her touch.</p><p>He whined, hips stuttering upwards. She didn’t respond for a moment and, thinking he could get away with it, he bucked his hips. His pretty, reddened lips in a tall O shape.</p><p>She answered his thrusts with a sharp slap to the cheek.</p><p>“Did I say you could move?” She demanded.</p><p>He whined back, hips still canted up and into her. She slapped him again.</p><p>“Did I?” She hissed.</p><p>“No-oooo.” His voice stuttered and drew the word out as she rolled her hips partway through his answer.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No, mistress.”</p><p>“So you thought you could disobey my orders and get away with it.” She raised an eyebrow into a perfect arch. He gazed up at her adoringly, admiring the angles and softness of her face. He opened his mouth to protest, but her eyes bore into him.</p><p>“Tell the truth.” She hissed, her right hand reaching up to twist his nipple harshly.</p><p>“Ah—ah!” He canted his hips up again, but the hand now splayed across his lower abs pressed him down harshly.</p><p>“I—yes, mistress. I’m sorry, mistress.”</p><p>She hummed, not quite praisingly, but in acknowledgement of his words.</p><p>“I didn't want to do this, dear. You know how much I like it when you fill my pussy, when you stuff it full with your cum.” She paused as he moaned, cock twitching again. She looked down at him, the curl of her lips cruel.</p><p>“Don’t cum.” The tone of her voice made it clear this was a command. He shuddered as the words made their way into his mind, pressing his every other thought into its recesses.</p><p>She untied his hands and pulled them towards her. She took hold of his fingers and placed three from his right hand into her mouth, trailing those on his left down the curve of her throat and over her collarbone. She rubbed them around her hard right nipple and, making an exaggerated expression of pleasure, pinched it harshly between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>He whimpered at “his” ministrations, pupils impossibly dilated, breathing hard. She ghosted his right hand down her body, still rubbing her nipple with his left, and placed his spit-slicked fingers against her hooded clit.</p><p>“Get me off with your fingers.” She told him almost carelessly, sticking the fingers of his left hand into her warm, slick mouth and sucking hard on them as he pulled the hood of her clit back and rubbed on either side of it. She released the fingers in her mouth and brought them down to her clit, too, eyes closing as he rubbed against her now-exposed clit.</p><p>She arched her back, delighted by the sensations, and moved her hips back and forth a little to enjoy the well-sized dick twitching inside her wet pussy.</p><p>He keened under her, toes curling as he tried to keep his hips from thrusting up into her warmth. He rubbed her clit with one hand and moved the fingers of his other hand up and down her pussy lips to gather her slick, eyes neatly rolling into the back of his skill from feeling where his dick disappeared into her.</p><p>She moaned and reached down with her own fingers. She massaged his heavy balls with her left hand, using her right to pinch her pussy’s outer lips tight around his thick, twitching cock.</p><p>“Harder,” she told him harshly, bucking her hips into the fingers at her clit.</p><p>He complied and soon she was cumming. She loaned loudly, her fingers squeezing tightly around the base of his dick as the walls of her pussy pulsated around it. She moved up and down on his cock, riding her orgasm out on the dick in her pussy and the fingers on her clit.</p><p>She sighed, sinking down on his cock again and pulling his fingers away from her clit.</p><p>“Good boy.” She opened her eyes, pinning him with an almost-cruel smile. “I suppose you deserve a reward for this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>